User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: A'keria Chanel Davenport Dominique DaVine Fan BingBing Honey Davenport Manila Luzon Ophelia Hotass Trinity The Tuck You ladies...are safe. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alexis Mateo Nicholas: Tonight your submission was just all over the place. Last week we told you to focus more on the challenge, be less sloppy and most importantly EDIT, but tonight I saw all of that again in your submission. The two sides of the joke didn't really go together and it just wasn't very funny. There was honestly too much going on for this challenge and it was a miss. Your runway look was also one of the weaker looks in my opinion. First off it's not full body and secondly, I don't think it's your best drag. Honestly, this is probably the weakest look we've seen from you so far. Roxxxy: Girl... what were you thinking. You made this meme for Matthews rush in February, you ain't slick. Ignoring the fact that you spent almost 0 time on the meme it really just isn't funny. There are grammatical errors and I don't know how the Alyssa and Phi Phi part relates to Alexis at all. It's obvious you did this in under 5 minutes. Your look was one of the weaker ones tonight, you can't see the full thing and it just was completely overshadowed. The mug is just also ugly. K: Girl, reusing your memes? I don't know how to feel about that.. You just took your meme from another rush you did and added the "She too real." on the side. I think you could've put more effort/originality into your submission, or at least something that relates to your queen. Your look was not my favorite either, especially coming from a pageant queen I expected a bit more from your look as well. Next up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: Once again, you pulled off an amazing performance and you really stood out from the rest. I really liked the joke in your meme, but I wish it were edited differently. Also, you're going to get this a lot, but I want it to be the last time you hear this: it's ep. 3 and you've used a butterfly joke twice now. You are really funny and have a great sense of humor, and I don't want all of that to be wasted on dead butterflies. Your look is also stunning. I understood what you were trying to showcase with Asia, but I feel like she has better, but honestly this is pretty stunning as well. Roxxxy: Your meme was definitely one of the better ones, I love basically anything involved with and i oo-, your text was hard to see though because of the background. Although it was funny you've already used the butterfly joke, you have a very funny sense of humor so I would recommend coming up with something else to showcase something else. Your look was fine, from the shoulders up you looked stunning and I love that headpiece but other wise good job tonight. K: ANNA OU- Your meme was really that bitch! Not gonna lie, the butterfly joke was kinda expected since it's a create your meme challenge and thats pretty much the only iconic thing that asia did, but i still think it was funny. I liked how you used such a funny video and added another layer of humor on top of it, great job! Your look is not my favorite, you look kinda pregnant, but that doesn't mean its bad. The sparkles everywhere is so eyecatching, what i dont like is the neck up, I mean its pretty but it doesnt really match the neck down. But like overall you did a good job Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: After almost winning last week, I think that definitely lit a fire under your ass. Tonight your meme was an absolute stand-out. It was really funny and I loved it. It wasn't super original, but you really took it to another level with the description. I don't think you needed "after an affair", it just made it longer than it needed to be. It was still really clever and overall it was all put together really well. I also loved your runway look and I think you looked stunning! You slayed it on the runway and in the challenge, so keep it up! Roxxxy: Sis... Your meme was so funny, easily the best one of the night. I don't know how original it is as I've seen mems of this topic but not this one specific. It fits Lady Gaga perfectly and I really don't have any negative critiques about this. On the runway you look stunning. Overall amazing job tonight. K: Good BYE! literally. Your meme was hilarious, probably the funniest one tonight, not really much to say about it. Amazing job on it. Your look was also very strong, you look like a goddess. There's really not much to critique you on because I think you really killed this challenge. Amazing job! Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: You did the absolute bare minimum in your submission tonight. It wasn't really funny and the only laughable thing is the fact that you really thought this was good enough. You aren't the only one who just copied a video, but at least Asia made hers funny, yours was just so flat. However, you looked stunning on the runway, but your meme was such a let down. I know you have so much potential and I know what you're capable of, but you haven't shown as that. If you survive this week, you really need to BRING IT! Roxxxy: I don't even know where to start, you literally took this off her Instagram and made it a gif. I laughed more at the fact that you actually submitted this. Anyways you looked amazing on the runway but that gif brought you so far down. K: Girl.. You took a video of Nikita and added "Bitch" in the video, I wish you were more original and same as Alexis, put more effort in your submission. Your look is good though, the outfit looks amazing, but if you compare it to some of the other girls it's not as strong. I want you to push yourself a bit more. Next up...Valentina Nicholas: Tonight I think you really stepped it up and your meme was one of the funniest ones of everyone. It wasn't my and I don't think it was the funniest, but it was what we were looking for, but now I want you to give us so much more. Your runway look was absolutely stunning and it was one of my favorites tonight and you did well in the challenge, but I want you to really push and take risks, because I think you're capable of that! Roxxxy: If you line your meme up with everyone else's it clearly is one of the better ones. It related to Valentina in a funny way and I liked the butt clenched in Spanish part. On the runway bitch you killed it. Everything about this look is perfect. You looked so good, nice job. K: The meme was funny, maybe not the funniest but it was still funny. The "butt clenches in Spanish" really added flavor to this. I liked the editing, honestly the only problem I have with it is that you just kinda went for the obvious joke. Your runway is so pretty, wow! Stunning! Your look is very strong, I like it a lot, not really much to say about it. Good job tho! Last up...Yvie Oddly Nicholas: Tonight I feel like you really tried in this challenge, but not only was it a let down from last week, you were also outshined a lot. Your meme wasn't very original and it also wasn't funny. There was nothing special about, and although I liked what you were going for, I don't think you executed it really well. Your look was also one of the weaker ones for me, it looks good for the fact that you made it by yourself out of farm materials , but I honestly don't think it showcases your best. Roxxxy: Your meme wasn't the worst but it was completely over shadowed, I didn't even smile. It was just very underwhelming in all aspects but it was definitely better then some. Your look wasn't my favorite I wish she was synched cause her waist is serving me box but I was just underwhelmed. K: Your meme was not my favorite, it was just so old style humor, like 2012 humor. I wanna see you try to do something more unexpected, and maybe something more related to your queen. The joke itself was about Coco, which kinda made it lose focus on you. Your runway didn't really fit the theme tbh, It's all made from crops which I don't think fits "Very Best Drag" a lot. It's not an ugly runway tho, its very gorgeous but I'm not sure if it fit this runway. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Valentina You're safe. Asia O'Hara Tonight, your dead butterfly joke flew high... Lady Gaga Your meme and runway deserved endless applause... Lady Gaga Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Asia O'Hara You're safe. Alexis Mateo BAM! I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Nikita Dragun BITCH! What were you thinking... Yvie Oddly I'm not joking bitch! Your meme was not it... Yvie Oddly You're safe. Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Alexis Mateo You are and will always be...SICKENING NO! Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts